


我是你的小天使

by win_win_scenario



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/win_win_scenario/pseuds/win_win_scenario
Summary: AOS聖誕快樂+新年快樂的交換禮物小甜餅
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 4





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者廢話:  
> 小天使小主人交換禮物遊戲?  
> 太幼稚啦^_^ ;  
> 不過2020年如此莫名其妙不給大家好過  
> 送它一個無腦甜餅收尾也只是剛好!
> 
> 2020年 bye bye快滾不送  
> 2021年病毒退散, 大家都健康快樂平安!

「小天使與小主人？這什麼二十世紀老掉牙的幼稚園遊戲？妳不能想些新點子嗎 ？ 」  
Jim邊說邊嚼著複製機做出來的難吃漢堡 ，雖然企業號的餐廳人來人往十分吵雜，仍有不少人聽到艦長這句話，好奇的轉頭看他。  
「噓你小聲一點！這是top secret，我還沒公佈呢！」Uhura邊說邊喝著複製機做出來的難喝咖啡。  
Jim壓低了聲音：「我知道妳工作繁忙之餘還要籌辦艦上的聖誕跨年活動，確實很辛苦，但....小天使小主人 ？這真的太老套了 ！」  
「那你和Spock玩的那什麼象棋，都幾千年歷史了，也玩不膩啊！可見遊戲不在乎老不老，只有好不好。這個遊戲最能體現人與人的關懷，對於常年在艦上執勤、無法與家人團聚過節的船員來說，是最合適的活動。你想 ，有一個不知名的小天使，一直默默守護著你、送你小禮物，多麼温馨啊！相信我，我是通訊官，我最了解人際互動心理學。」  
「好吧聽妳的，那所以....這活動要怎麼進行？」  
「很簡單，小天使要秘密照顧小主人，我先用電腦亂數抽籤船員名單，每個船員都會被一個小天使照顧著、同時也要照顧一個人。時間就從地球曆12月25日聖誕節開始到12月31日，這7天當中，小天使除了要細心守護他的小主人之外，還要在12月25日和12月31日這兩天送禮物給對方。跨年派對時會公佈身份。很簡單吧！」  
「我聽得頭都昏了。」  
「對了，每個人都要來玩哦，你也不例外。」  
「為什麼？我已經夠忙了，哪有時間買小禮物！」  
「一周後我們會停靠Beta-938R小行星進行補給，你們可以趁機採購，對了如果你同意的話..........」

這時原本吵雜的餐廳突然安靜下來，Jim抬頭一看，原來Spock走進來了 。Spock步履堅定走向複製機，他身材很好，挺直背脊走路格外好看。他走向一個沒有人排隊的機器(或是說大家看到他來就都閃了所以沒人排隊)，按了幾下代碼，做出了一盤沙拉、一碗濃湯和一份麵包，接著走到角落的單人座用餐，並拿出PADD查看。從側面看去，他英挺的鼻樑與專注的眼神確實很迷人。Spock一路進來所經之處，船員們都非常有禮貌的倒彈三尺或退避三舍(有個年輕船員甚至驚嚇過度不小心被椅子絆倒摔個四腳朝天)。這也難怪，瓦肯人生人勿近又要求嚴厲的低氣壓，導致沒有人敢靠近他。事實上是，企業號啟航三個多月來，平日敢正眼看Spock的活人不超過10個、敢跟他聊天的不超過5個、敢跟他吵架的不超過2個 (對就是你想的那2個)。就連Jim自己，這三個多月除了跟Spock討論公事、爭執決策之外，很少私人相處，偶爾下棋也都在聊工作。Jim常想，Spock在企業號上到底開不開心？有沒有感受這個大家庭的温暖？但又覺得自己好笑，因為「瓦肯人不需要開心」、「瓦肯人不會感受温暖」不是嗎？ (是嗎？另一個宇宙年長的Spock跟Jim精神融合的時候，Jim的感受不是這樣的。)  
「Jim......Jim.....艦長！！！你到底有沒有在聽我講話？」Uhura大叫 。  
「啊？什麼？」Jim終於回過神來看Uhura。  
「瞧你，一見到他魂都沒了！你也太明顯了吧！」  
「 哪有？什麼明顯？」Jim感覺臉有點發熱。  
「要我算給你聽你一天在艦橋上要回頭看他幾百次嗎？」  
「妳反應過度了。我回頭跟自己大副商量決策是很自然的事啊。」  
「喔是啦，如果你覺得 -回頭癡癡地望著他的背影一百次- 這叫商量決策的話 ，我也無話可說。我如果是他，我一定覺得後背燒穿了幾個洞。我再問你一次，你同意這個活動嗎？同意的話在這個公文上簽名，我要去工作了。」  
「什麼活動？？.......」Jim又看向Spock，Spock這時已經吃完了沙拉，正用叉子叉起一小塊麵包、沾著濃湯、將食物送進口裡。Jim喉頭吞了一下，心想如果是我，我會用手拿起麵包、沾上濃稠的湯汁，然後將又熱又濕又黏的手指和麵包放進那好看的嘴裡吸吮舔舐............  
「艦長！！簽字！！」Uhura把一台PADD摔在Jim的面前。聲音之大，連坐得老遠的Spock也回過頭來看了Jim，面無表情但深邃的眼睛和Jim的藍眼睛對個正著。  
Jim立刻收回眼神，兩頰發熱，看著PADD上那「小天使與小主人」活動公文，趕緊簽了字，離開餐廳。離開時他發誓他的背後有被燒個洞的感覺。

「Hey Bones，有什麼好喝的？」Jim整天繁忙的工作結束後，常溜進McCoy的辦公室放鬆一下，他知道那裡有除了咖啡和茶以外的好東西。  
「有新口味的抗過敏藥水。」McCoy坐在辦公桌前低頭看著PADD 。  
「哈哈， So Funny ！」Jim坐到McCoy對面。  
「今天沒跟你的綠血妖精下棋嗎？」  
「別亂講，他不是我的。」  
「哼哼！」McCoy冷笑，從桌子下方抽屜拿出半瓶威士忌和兩只空杯。  
Jim熟練的給兩人各倒了半杯酒：「酒只剩這半瓶了嗎？還好過兩天就要到Beta-938R小行星 ，我們可以補貨 。 」  
「沒那麼多時間，都是Uhura搞那什麼小天使活動，我要去買禮物，想著就煩。」  
「其實也不難，就買一些好吃好喝的，包準不會出錯。」  
Jim說得沒錯，對於常年在星艦生活的船員而言，第一名最受歡迎的禮物肯定是真食物。因為每天只能吃複製機做出來的難吃東西，所以只要有機會落地，船員就會採購食品。最尋常不過的新鮮蔬果、熱乎乎的手工烘焙餅乾等，卻是船員眼中的六星級美食。  
「說得倒簡單，如果你抽中的是外星船員，你也不能亂買東西，免得他們有什麼飲食禁忌怪異風俗。」  
「船上的外星船員我都很熟，他們的習性我很了解。你抽到的小主人是哪個星球的？我給你出點主意。」這一點Jim倒是沒說大話，身為艦長，他盡責的把每位船員的資料都記在腦海裡 ，每個人的生活習慣文化背景等，都了然於胸。  
McCoy喝了一口酒，瞇著眼看了看Jim ，露出詭異的笑容：「你真的想知道？」  
「幹麼這麼神秘？是啦，雖然Uhura規定這是秘密，但只要不讓對方知道就好。我只是想幫你，我不會說出去........」Jim也拿起酒杯喝了一口酒。  
「是瓦肯人。」  
「噗........咳....咳......什麼？」Jim嘴裡的酒全噴出來，把McCoy的桌子弄得亂七八糟 。  
McCoy淡定的拿塊布擦了擦桌子：「是瓦肯人。」  
「你抽到的是Spock？」  
「廢話，這船上還有第二個瓦肯妖怪嗎？」  
Jim的腦袋突然閃過一百個念頭，他緊緊抓住McCoy手說：「Bones，我平常對你好不好？」  
「2打威士忌，還有全套身體檢查 。」  
「成交。」

要停靠Beta-938R前一天的會議中，Jim聽著軍需部的工作簡報。此次停船是補給任務，企業號將於標準時間明日08:00靠岸、20:00離岸。各部門在一周前便列出補給清單，軍需部只要前往駐星艦隊提取物資。船員可離艦將近12小時自由活動，足夠去好好吃頓飯、悠閒的逛街採買。會議解散後，Spock與軍需官在確認工作事項，瓦肯人做事精準、對細節吹毛求疵。Jim看那可憐的軍需主任被Spock唸到快哭了，雖然有些不忍，但仔細想想，若不是有Spock這般細心盡責的大副，企業號也無法運作如此順利。這更讓Jim打從心底感謝這位認真(又高大帥氣迷人)的好大副。  
「你別再看他了，他的腦袋要被你的眼神燒出個洞了。」Uhura對Jim小聲的說，拿起PADD離開會議室 。  
會議室只剩Jim和Spock兩人 。Jim清了清嗓子說：「嗯.....那個.....Spock.....」  
「是，艦長。」Spock看向Jim，眼神深邃，臉上沒有表情 ，聲調語氣也沒有一絲起伏 。  
Jim覺得心跳節奏快了三拍：「那個.....明天靠岸後你的行程如何？」  
「報告艦長，明日靠岸後，0830至1000我將與軍需部主任前往駐星艦隊簽收物資。1020至1330將與太空宇航部科學官討論beta象限星圖繪製。1400至1700將與生物實驗室主任討論企業號於上周採集的植物樣本。」  
「哦.....辛苦了，那17:00以後呢？你不吃個飯逛個街什麼的？」  
Spock停頓了0.7秒略為思考：「確實我打算利用1700至1930時段進行用餐及安排個人物資的事宜。」  
「啊真巧，我也差不多要忙一整天，跟幾個將軍開會，大約17:00結束。要不我們順便一起......嗯....吃個飯什麼的............就很隨意啦......你知道人總要吃飯的嘛........剛好我們都有時間........不過不勉強啦如果你有其他計劃的話......我也沒有一定要.............反正... 」  
「好的艦長，我很樂意17:00之後與你進行用餐。」  
「等等......什麼？你說真的嗎？ 」  
Spock原本近乎面癱的俏臉終於有了一絲鬆動，他揚起一側眉毛說：「我從不向你說謊，欺騙上級是要受軍法處置的。」  
「不我不是懷疑你.....我只是......以為我聽錯了..........沒想到你這麼爽快就答應.......」  
其實Jim這麼結結巴巴是有原因的，他等這一刻等了三個月。上了企業號之後，他一直沒機會跟Spock好好談談，Nero事件兩人有許多不愉快的爭執，雖然大家心裡明白那都是為了大局著想，但有些話說出口一輩子都傷人。Jim只是想好好跟Spock說句對不起 ~~ 對不起我不該那樣說你和你的母親、不該說你從沒愛過她。

「艦長，你邀約我用餐，想必是有工作事項要討論。作為下屬我沒有理由不答應。」  
「什麼？」Jim心裡一沉：「Spock不是的，我就只是想跟你吃飯聊聊，不是談工作，你不願意也沒關係，你不需要因為我是上司就勉強答應......」

Spock這回停頓了3.2秒，長長的睫毛垂下來似乎若有所思，隨後又抬起來望著Jim：「我沒有勉強，我很樂意與你用餐.....Jim。」

Jim眼睛一亮，這是Spock第三次稱呼他Jim。第一次是在瓦肯戰機上Spock準備與Nero同歸於盡的那天、第二次是上個月Jim在外遣小隊被一顆十公尺高的活動食人樹拖走、Spock不斷呼叫他的名字。

「那……明天下午我開完會和你聯繫，我們約個地方吃飯？」  
「肯定的。」 

Beta-938R小行星的環境條件與地球接近，氣候良好物產豐富，又位於幾個星系交通運輸要道，因此各種物品應有盡有。這也是星聯將此處作為艦隊中繼補給站的原因。Jim在確認自己成為Spock的小天使之後，就想好了幾件特別的禮物，事先聯繫將貨品運來這裡，他到達後可以立即取貨。他希望讓Spock在企業號感受最大的關懷和温暖，同時也希望利用這個機會拉近與Spock的距離 ，博得他的好感。Jim知道自己對Spock有超乎尋常的愛慕之情 (誰叫這個瓦肯大副這麼優秀迷人)，不過他可沒把握Spock對他有什麼好感，畢竟兩人初識的經歷相當不愉快。但是Jim隱約知道，只要他努力修補這份情誼，他們可以成為全宇宙最好的搭檔。至少他在老Spock精神融合的腦海裡，看到了老Spock和他的Kirk艦長是那麼緊密的一對伴侶，他們是兄弟、是戰友、是....愛人！那句迴盪在老Spock腦海裡的瓦肯語「T'hy'la」沖擊著Jim，Jim明白那是什麼意思，無論老Spock是有意或無意讓Jim看到這個秘密。

Jim忙了一整天，跟將軍們開了幾個會議之後，傳了訊息給Spock。

「Hi Spock，忙完了嗎？Marcus將軍說在生物實驗室附近有間素食餐廳不錯，要不要去試試？」  
一分鐘後Spock回訊息：「好的，一切由您安排。我將於1700結束工作。」

Jim訂妥了餐廳，將位址發給Spock後，去了艦隊收發中心領取他訂的貨品，Jim很高興終於拿到他細心準備的禮物。

Jim到了餐廳，看見Spock已準時坐在窗邊的位子。時間是17:33，Beta-938R小行星的夕陽照在窗戶上，映出温暖的橘色。Jim驚訝的發現，在夕陽的照射下，Spock的髮色並不如他想像的那麼墨黑，而是帶一點暖調的棕黑，和他棕色的眼睛一樣。這跟平常在企業號上冰冷的色調很不同，使得Spock整個人看上去更加柔和……更像個……人類。

「Spock，抱歉我遲到了。我剛去提貨，大排長龍，耽誤了時間。」  
「沒問題，我也只比你早到3.7分鐘。」  
兩人點了菜之後，Spock問 ：「你與將軍的會議順利嗎？」  
「還可以，只是很無聊。你工作還順利嗎 ？」  
「是的，我們在星圖繪製及生物樣本的研究上有很大的進展。另外軍需部領取物資也十分順利。」  
「太好了！對了，我這箱東西放桌邊不會礙著你吧！」  
Spock看了一眼Jim的貨品說：「沒事的，這裡空間很寬敞。事實上我自己也有一袋物品置於在此。」Spock指著桌子的另一邊，果然有一袋東西綑得很緊放在地上。  
「啊！看來你替自己採購了生活用品。」Jim微微一笑。  
「事實上這並不是我個人的物品，而是為了Uhura中尉所舉辦的活動，我為我的配對者所準備的禮品。 」  
「哇你真的很有心，還特地為你的小主人採購禮物！」  
「活動的主旨就是關懷他人，為他人細心挑選禮物是合乎邏輯的 。」  
「話是不錯，只是這個人可以得到你的關心，我還真有點羨慕這個人！」  
Spock的腦袋微微側了一下，臉上神情似乎帶了點疑惑：「艦長，難道你認為我平日對同僚缺乏關心嗎？」  
「不不我不是這個意思，我知道你很善良、對同袍很講義氣，就像上個月我被食人樹拖走的時候你追著我跑了3公里遠……算了不說那件蠢事了。只是你平日工作要求很嚴格，所以大部份時間看不到你温柔的那一面。」  
「我不知道如何表現所謂……溫柔的一面？」  
「沒關係，其實……做你自己就好。對了，你不會覺得人類這個遊戲很幼稚嗎？我還嘲笑了Uhura半天。」  
「否定的，其實我對人類的過節習俗十分適應 ，畢竟我母親是人類，我父親是駐地球大使。我年幼時曾多次在地球與我母親家族渡過聖誕節及新年，我熟知這些交換禮物並給予祝福的習俗。」  
「那就好，我還耽心你覺得彆扭呢！對了，說到你母親.....Spock，有件事我必須跟你說，其實我早該說的，只是....我沒有足夠的勇氣。Nero那件事，我在船員前面故意惹你生氣，說了你和你母親那些.....很過份的話，我要很鄭重的向你道歉。」  
「艦長，道歉是不必要的。我們都知道那是為了挽救我的錯誤決策，若非你這樣做，恐怕現在地球已遭毀滅。此事我並無責怪你的意思。反倒是我當時一再否定你正確的建議，並做出傷害你人身安全的舉動，其實該道歉的人是我。 」

此時服務員上菜，兩人陷入了短暫的沉默。

「Spock沒事的，我並沒有怪你。其實我很開心終於跟你談了這件事，我覺得我們平常有空也可以多聊聊，例如下棋的時候不一定只能談工作啊。平日的私人互動對於工作默契也很有幫助 。」  
「是的艦長，我同意你的論點，適當的私人互動能有效增進團隊合作的默契。」  
「還有……叫我Jim，現在不是工作時間。」  
「是的………Jim。」  
第四次，Jim心想。 

不得不說 ，Uhura做事真是細心又能幹。12月24日當天，企業號的交誼廳立起了一棵巨大的聖誕樹。哦，當然不是你想像的那種真的松樹做的聖誕樹啦！別忘了這是太空船，不會有真的樹。那是用高科技雷射光雕造影的3D全息聖誕樹，栩栩如生，為冰冷的太空船增添不少溫馨。甚至有幾個從未離家超過三個月的實習船員看到這棵聖誕樹時流下了眼淚！每個人都被分配到一個同樣外觀尺寸的智能箱，只要將禮物放在箱子裡鎖上，並輸入小主人的船籍編號即可，但編號暫時不會出現在箱子上 (Uhura說：那是當然的，萬一有人放箱子時被別人看到上面的船籍編號，豈不是讓別人知道你守護的小主人是誰了嗎？) 直到箱子放到聖誕樹下，AI機器人會過來掃描，船籍編號便顯示在箱子上。領取禮物時，船員只要拿出PADD配對，便可找到自己的禮物並解鎖。

為了方便不同班次執勤的船員，12月25日從早班至晚班都有不間斷的派對，船員可以來此領取禮物並渡過愉快時光 。當然晚上的活動還是最重要的，畢竟各部門主管及幹部白天都在執勤，只有晚上能相聚。Jim在整晚的派對中非常忙碌，像個轉不停的陀螺，不斷的周旋在船員之間。他是個小太陽，所到之處散發著光和熱、笑聲不斷。這是他的領導魅力，他對企業號這個大家庭全心全意的付出，能與任何船員打成一片，讓全艦有非常良好的合作默契。企業號啟航三個多月，就順利完成許多任務，也讓當初不看好他的一些資深將軍和艦長，對他另眼相看。

Spock坐在交誼廳的另一邊，安靜的喝著熱茶。這裡遠離喧譁的人群，可以看到整個交誼廳的動態。Jim那金色的頭髮和耀眼的黃衫像是熾熱的太陽，穿梭在人群間 。他和Spock像是不同象限的星體，似乎永遠沾不上邊？然而，那位年長者的話，卻經常在Spock耳邊響起：「跟著你的心，做你感覺對的決定 。」Spock重新登上企業號擔任大副時，曾幾度懷疑自己的決定是否正確。但每當他看到Jim Kirk優異的領導能力，帶領眾人完成許多任務時，他一次次慶幸自己做了正確的抉擇。當然Jim Kirk不是沒缺點，他有些衝動有些莽撞(他本來可以不被那顆食人樹拖走的如果他耐心聽完Spock下一秒要講的話)，但嘿，當Spock花了三十分鐘進行邏輯演算推理時Jim Kirk經常只花三秒的直覺便精準掌握到決策重點 ，並且大多是正確判斷。這是非常嶄新的合作經驗~~他與Jim兩個人，一動一靜、一冷一熱，一陰一陽，看似完全相反的兩個人，搭配在一起卻如此契合 ！  
「你和你的Kirk艦長，你們的合作關係緊密嗎？」Spock曾經問過年長的自己這個問題。然而那個歷經風霜充滿智慧的長者笑了一下(瓦肯人會笑？)，卻沒有回答。  
沒關係，Spock心想，我可以自己找到答案。

「你的眼神快把某個人的背燒穿好幾個洞了！」Uhura的甜笑出現在Spock的臉前，擋住了他的視線。  
「Uhura，我不明白妳的意思，我的眼神並不具備激光能力，無法燒穿任何物體。」  
「哼Spock，我常覺得你很狡猾，你明明聽得懂很多人類的比喻卻假裝聽不懂。」  
「瓦肯人不說謊。」  
「哈，少來這套 ，我是通訊官，你那套語言陷阱騙不了我......算了我不是來找你瞎扯的，我來祝你聖誕快樂。」Uhura拿起手中的酒杯碰了一下Spock的茶杯。  
「也祝妳聖誕快樂。你籌辦活動十分辛苦，為此我深表感謝 。」  
「謝謝你。順便提醒你，我覺得他快被灌醉了，」Uhura向Jim的方向使了個眼色：「我想他需要有人送他回艙房休息。」  
「謝謝妳的提醒，」Spock思索了1.2秒：「我與艦長艙室緊鄰，我想我是護送他回艙房的恰當人選。」  
「是啊快去吧！守護好你的艦長。還有別忘了拿你們的禮物哦！」Uhura露出慧黠的笑容。

「艦長，現在時間是22:35，鑒於您明早尚有Alfa班次，我建議您及早回到到艙房為明日的工作做準備。」Spock走到Jim的身後，Jim正拿著酒杯與幾個船員說笑。聽到Spock這麼說，船員們立即識相的向兩人道晚安，紛紛退去。  
「Hey Spock我整晚都沒看到你，你都躲在哪？」Jim兩頰紅潤 、藍色的眼睛有些朦朧，臉上笑意盈盈。Spock不合邏輯的發現他需要多花費2.6秒收歛心神才能專心與Jim繼續對話。  
「我一直在坐在7點鐘方向的角落，我不太習慣擁擠的人群。」  
「啊抱歉，你在這裡可能不太自在吧！你說得對，已經很晚了，我跟大家打個招呼就回去了。」  
「我們可以一同離去，鑒於我們艙室相鄰。」  
「說得對，而且我可能也需要人扶我一下....」Jim似乎步履有些不穩，他附在Spock耳邊小聲的說：「但你別讓別人發現我喝醉了，有點丟臉哈哈！」  
Spock覺得耳朵一熱、腦袋一陣暈眩，彷彿喝醉的是自己。他清了一下喉嚨，回答：「是的艦長。」  
Jim與眾船員道了晚安，兩人拿了禮物箱離開交誼廳。

TBC-


	2. chapter_2

一路上Spock始終保持走在Jim左後方半步距離，並將原本習慣背在身後的手放在Jim的腰後，以防他突然跌倒。幸好船員不是在執勤就是在派對，因此路上倒也沒人看到他們這麼貼近走在一起。到了Jim房門口，Jim突然說：「要不要來我這兒？我們來拆禮物？」Spock思索1.3秒後，點頭說：「好的。」

Jim的艙房倒也不是什麼兵家重地，Spock來過許多次與Jim討論工作 。這裡 有一張大床、有一個簡便工作區，包括桌椅沙發及電腦通訊設備，甚至有一台複製機可做出基本飲料和餐點。艦長和大副的衛浴設備相連共用，但Spock基於禮貌，一向都由正門進入Jim的艙室。兩人進去後，Jim立刻倒在沙發上埋頭大叫：「好久沒被灌這麼多酒了，我能走回來真是奇蹟！」  
Spock小心地走到Jim的身旁，查看了一會兒那顆金色的腦袋，問道：「你身體是否有任何不適？需要我呼叫McCoy醫師嗎？」  
「不用，我沒事，就是頭有點痛，睡一覺就好了。」  
「那麼我建議我們儘快拆禮物，你可以早點休息。」  
「啊......！對，拆禮物！」Jim從原本的死魚狀態突然跳起來， 拿出PADD與智能箱配對解鎖。Jim從箱裡拿出一套紙質書，是用非常精緻的木頭框和高科技玻纖維璃裝起來保護著。

「這......等等，我沒看錯吧？這是二百年前地球的原版英文詩集？Spock，快打我的頭！我一定喝醉眼花了！」  
儘管Spock再怎麼盡忠職守服從上級，他知道Jim此時處於 「酒醉後暫時情緒失能狀態」，因此他是不會服從艦長這個打頭的命令。  
「依我的判斷.....」Spock翻了翻Jim手中的書：「這的確是238年前於地球美國出版的原版諾貝爾文學獎古典詩集，共計只有200套，這是編號156號，這上面有出版社的編碼及作者簽名 ，這個玻璃箱有智能控温濕的設計，其紙質與印刷墨色均保存相當完好。」  
「你什麼時候變成古物鑑定專家了？」Jim微微一笑。  
Spock揚起一側的眉毛回答 ：「我父親擔任地球大使期間，曾獲34個國家贈予共267件地球的古董物品，我自小經常瀏覽各式地球文物，對於鑑別真偽有95.62%的準確率 。」  
「哇真了不起！那.....是誰會送我這麼珍貴的禮物呢？」  
「很難說，這類物品常流落在各星球的古董市集或二手網拍市場，以很便宜的價格交易，有時買家或賣家都不明白它真正的價值，直到遇到了識貨的行家。」Spock輕描淡寫的說。  
「這倒是，說不定送我的人用不到10個信用點在哪個二手網拍商城買到的。不過會想到送我紙質老書的人，也是很了解我的人，光這個心意就無價了。」Jim愛惜的摸著書 ，感受著古董紙張在手中 柔軟又帶有温度的觸感；百年印刷油墨的味道讓他彷彿置身愛荷華老家，他甚至聞到了老房子和舊書櫃有點發霉的木頭味 、以及玉米田梗香甜的泥土味，一時間似乎忘了自己在冰冷的太空船上 。  
「Jim.....你.....喜歡這個禮物嗎....？」Spock輕聲的說。  
「嗯，很喜歡......」Jim的藍眼睛閃閃發著水光，不知是不是喝醉酒的關係：「對了Spock，你的禮物呢，來看看你拿到什麼？」Jim看向Spock的箱子。

Spock打開自已的箱子，拿出一套.........茶具？  
「看起來是茶具呢！」Jim說。是的，那是一套赭紅色、有點像陶製的茶具，有一壺兩杯、一些精巧的小配件，還有幾大包香氣四溢的瓦肯茶葉。  
Spock拿起茶具仔細端詳，略微吃驚說道：「這不是普通的茶具，這是有瓦肯皇族標緻的皇家茶具。 」  
「什麼皇家標緻？」  
「你看.....」Spock指著壺和杯上一串瓦肯文字：「這是屬於瓦肯一個古老皇族的姓氏和圖騰，這是相當珍貴的古董。」  
「所以它是拿來欣賞的？還是真的可以泡茶？」  
「都可以，它的質料是一種瓦肯特有的土礦，可以保存很久，並且吸收茶的香氣。如果它原來的主人有細心保養它 ，那麼它可以使用長達百年以上，並且泡出的茶會愈來愈香。」  
「那太好了！你終於不用再喝複製機做的難喝的茶了。」Jim微微一笑。  
「是的，但....這樣珍貴的物件，一般人無法取得，尤其瓦肯星已經....毀滅了，這些古董在市場很難找到。」  
「哦....」Jim清了一下嗓子說：「就像你剛說的，也許是流落到二手網拍商城，不識貨的人以為它是什麼尋常的廉價茶壺呢！」  
Spock嗯了一聲 ，專注撫摸茶壺和杯子。赭紅色的茶具帶著温潤紅光，像是瓦肯土地的顏色；神秘的皇家圖騰蜿蜒刻印在壺身，訢說著瓦肯千年文明的歷史軌跡。Jim當然不是在什麼二手商城搞來這套珍貴的皇家茶具，開什麼玩笑？在瓦肯星毀滅之後，這些可是被瓦肯文化部列管的一級古董，以前流落到各星系拍賣市場的瓦肯文物，全都被瓦肯文化部以高價收購買回。而Jim因為帶領企業號解救了瓦肯星眾多耆老、使得瓦肯文明不致毀滅，因此新瓦肯重建部特別送了幾件物品給Jim作為感謝之意。Jim本來將這些古董放在Pike將軍的家中保管，前幾天他特別請Pike把這些寶貝運到Beta-938R小行星給Jim。

「Spock......你......喜歡這個禮物嗎？」Jim小聲的問 。  
「是的，誠如你所說的，也許送我的人是以便宜的價格在市場幸運購得，但這份心意已彌足珍貴。」

這麼一來一往拆禮物，其實Jim的酒醉已經退了一些。他想到今天派對上他沒時間理會Spock ，Spock好似坐了一晚的冷板凳。也許Spock自己不在意，但Jim不忍心他的好大副在聖誕節受了冷落。難得現在兩人共處一室不談工作，Jim怎麼可能輕易把Spock放回去 (進來了我房間你就別想全身而退)。Jim靈機一動說：「Spock，這裡有幾包瓦肯茶葉，我覺得聞起來很舒服，頭好像沒那麼痛了。」  
「啊是的，」Spock指著其中一包茶葉說道 ：「你聞到的應是這種香草茶，它確實有紓解頭痛的功效。我可以泡一些給你飲用，幫助睡眠。」  
「太好了，那麼你來泡茶，我看一會兒書再睡。」  
「這是可接受的。」 

原本乾枯的茶葉在熱水穿過後，如獲得沙漠甘泉般微笑舒展開來，發出沁人茶香。艙室裡很安靜，只有引擎嗡嗡的低鳴和紙質書翻頁的聲音。Jim縮在沙發上，低聲唸著書中一段詩：「…..不記得從另一個世界穿越而來的你，讓我告訴你，我又能開口了：從遺忘之境回來的那些事物，只為歸來尋找一個聲音：在我生命中出現了一座甘泉，似靛藍大海中投射一抹深藍。You who do not remember passage from the other world, I tell you I could speak again: whatever returns from oblivion returns to find a voice: from the center of my life came a great fountain, deep blue shadows on azure seawater.」(註.1)

「Jim，你的茶。」Spock放了一杯茶在Jim的桌前。  
「謝謝。」Jim靜靜的喝茶看書，偶爾低聲讀著幾句段落。Spock則重複著加水、沖茶、倒茶、清理茶葉的動作。不一會兒，Jim沒再出聲。Spock看Jim把書攤開在胸前、已經閉上眼睛。他緩步走過去將書收好，拿了一床被子蓋在Jim的身上。  
「Spock....」Jim閉著眼睛似乎在 說夢話：「……你相信有天使嗎？」  
Spock本來打算回答：「沒有具體事實可佐證宇宙中有類似地球人類所謂天使這種幻想物種的存在.......」，然而當他盯著Jim蓬鬆的金髮及紅潤的臉頰片刻後，輕聲的說：「我相信。」

Jim被PADD鬧鈴聲吵醒，發現自己躺在床上 ，外套及靴子都已脫掉，整齊地放在床邊。他回想昨晚最後的記憶似乎是喝茶看書然後在沙發上睡著。他環顧四周，桌上很乾淨，擺著一本書；房間也很整潔 (連原本昨天早上出門前丟在地上的髒衣服褲子襪子都被收妥在汙衣箱裡)。空氣中留有淡淡的瓦肯茶香，證明昨晚的記憶應該不是幻想。他很快的起床梳洗，聆聽隔壁Spock似乎沒有動靜，猜想他已經出門 (Spock一向提早出門到科學實驗室查看前晚實驗進度後才到艦橋報到)。

上午的工作很順利，他們如預期的接近一個M級行星的軌道，按照計算中午12:08可進入它的引力範圍，屆時將由Spock帶領科學部的外遣小隊至地面收集樣本。雖然Jim很想下去活動筋骨，但企業號大副表示反對：「由於艦長於上月探勘行動中遭受食人樹攻擊，因此艦長與大副不得同時離艦參與外遣行動。」Jim氣鼓鼓的像隻毛絨絨的黃金倉鼠，目送Spock一行人被傳送至地面。地面傳回的影像看來他們所在地表是光禿禿的高山及岩石，很少有植被。這當然是在科學部的算計之中 ，他們此行的目的是收集礦石。Jim正專心看著屏幕上的影像，此時輪機部的Scott呼叫艦橋：「艦長，我們在F區第8.1節J氏管發現有兩個不明生物在爬行」。  
「收到，」Jim回答：「Mr.Scott，可否進一步判斷是什麼生物？保安部Mr.Hendorff，請立即派員至該區進行二級戒備。」  
「報告艦長，」Scott回答：「這個鬼東西大概20公分大小、橢圓形、温度顯示大約38攝氐度，動作緩慢.......等一下，B區第3.2節J氏管也發現四個類似物體？」  
此時Uhura發出一聲驚呼。  
「怎麼了Uhura中尉？」Jim看向Uhura。  
「艦長.....」Uhura有點吞吞吐吐：「我可能....猜到那是什麼東西了。」  
「請說明。」  
「那.....應該是我的Tribble....它們今天早上失蹤了......」Uhura說。  
「妳帶了六隻Tribble上艦？ 」Jim睜大了眼。  
「其實是我昨天晚上收到的聖誕禮物，因為不知道是誰送的，我本來想今天早上帶它們去醫療灣做生物檢疫，結果出門前發現它們從籠子裡跑出來了.....而且..... 」Uhura看起來非常苦惱：「我本來只有兩隻.....抱歉艦長.....」。

此話一出整個艦橋一陣騷動，Chekov和Sulu互看一眼，眼神相當驚慌。  
Jim感到昨晚的頭痛又回來了，他扶著額頭打開全艦廣播：「各位，we have trouble with tribbles. 請各部門啟動一級應變程序。」  
「有沒有搞錯？」果不其然McCoy暴怒的聲音立即從醫療灣擴音到全艦：「是哪個笨蛋帶Tribble上船沒給我先做檢疫和絶育手續？」

其實企業號對於Tribble之亂是有處理經驗的 。由於Tribble可愛的模樣實在太惹人喜愛，上一次是啟程後一個多月，有船員在某個太空站買了兩隻上船打算當做寵物。照理說所有動植物在上船前都需先做檢疫才能放行，但由於Tribble實在太滑溜，在還未做檢疫就偷跟著行李輸送到船上，結果大量繁殖。後來是Scott想出辦法，他用微量放射線去照射所有Tribble出没的地方，使它們失去生育能力，因此解決了這場Tribble無限繁殖之亂 。

「間長你快看屏幕！歪遣小隊的地表好像發生地震了 ！」Chekov突然大喊。果然從影像中看到外遣小隊碰上了不小的地震，許多大石頭砸落到地面，突然畫面中斷一片漆黑，但能聽到隊員驚呼的聲音。  
「Spock！Spock！你們還好嗎？快回答我。」Jim從艦長椅站起來，對著通訊器大喊 。  
「報告鑑長，」通訊器傳回某位隊員緊張的聲音：「我是Muller中尉。Mr.Spock從10公尺高的巨石摔落地面，目前失去意識。 請求立即將我們傳送回艦。」  
「Scotty！快傳他們回來！Bones，快到傳送室！」Jim一面大叫一面衝向傳送室 。  
「艦長等一下....」Scott回答：「傳送台電路好像故障了...... 。」

Jim衝到傳送室，Scott帶著幾名工程師、McCoy帶著醫療小組也在10秒後就位。  
「Jim，」Scott說：「傳送台的線路有問題，我估計是B區的Tribble咬斷了管線。」  
「趕快把電路從A區轉過來！」Jim喘著氣大叫 。  
「我知道，目前正在處理，但我估計要花十分鐘。」  
「Muller中尉，」Jim向外遣小隊喊話：「我們需要十分鐘修復電路，你們先找安全地方躲避落石。還有其他船員受傷嗎？Mr.Spock情況如何？」Jim感覺自己的身體在顫抖。  
「報告艦長，目前地震已停止，我們停留在空曠區域避免落石，五位隊員中有四位受輕傷，Mr.Spock失去意識但尚有呼吸，他身體多處外傷流血，右手看似骨折。 」  
「Muller，」McCoy說：「先找衣物替Spock壓住傷口止血，骨折的部位不要動到 。」  
「是的McCoy醫師。」

接下來的十分鐘簡直度秒如年，Jim要求Muller用近乎直播的方式不斷回報Spock的情況：「我們正撕開衣服壓住傷口......我們用樣本箱的蓋子加布條綑住他骨折的部位以維持固定姿勢.....目前血還沒有止住......他有失温的現象…..」Muller傳來的每一句話都讓Jim心驚膽跳，他不斷祈禱電路趕快修復、祈禱Spock平安：

「我是你的天使啊Spock！我一定會盡最大的力量守護你平安！」

瓦肯人很少作夢，但Spock是半瓦肯人，當他冥想時間不足或缺乏自控力時，人類情緒掌控他的大腦，就會作夢。他經常作一種墜落的夢，感覺自己從很高的地方摔下來，風從耳邊呼嘯而過、眼前的事物快速飛過，而腹腔的心臟幾乎要提到喉嚨，最後總在驚嚇中從床上一躍而起。這種夢在他人生幾個階段密集出現過幾次：一是小時候被同學霸凌的那段期間；二是剛到地球讀書的那段日子；最近則是他失去了瓦肯星及母親---也就是企業號啟航的這三個月。而現在他在夢裡又出現那可怕的的墜落感，想要大叫卻叫不出來、想伸手抓點什麼卻只有冰冷的空氣從指縫中流過，他的大腦被恐懼淹沒。正當他覺得快要墜地摔個粉身碎骨的瞬間，突然落在一個極其柔軟的物件上---他落在地上了，但身上沒有半點傷。他發現自己趴在一個巨大金色絨毛的物體上，那物體發出一聲低鳴回頭看了他---原來是他的童年寵物，名叫Ichaya的塞拉獸。他為何回到了瓦肯星？Ichaya為何會復活？Spock好奇的伸手摸了摸牠，突然發現頭上是蔚藍的晴空，而不是瓦肯那種灰濛濛的天空。難道他在地球上？地球天空的藍那麼清澈純粹 、彷彿能洗淨一切悲傷恐懼。他著迷的望著這片藍，突然懷裡的塞拉獸蠕動了一下，開口叫他：「Spock！」  
Spock驚奇不已！Ichaya怎麼會講話？而且是如此熟悉的嗓音，說著標準語。  
「Spock！你醒了？」Ichaya又問。  
Spock問牠：「Ichaya，你為什麼會說話？」他發現自己說的是瓦肯語。  
「Spock你放開我......我快不能呼吸了........Bones，快過來！Spock醒了。」Ichaya又說 。  
Spock終於睜開眼，他看到胸前確實有一團金色絨毛、還有一片寶藍的天空....不，不是天空 .....是眼睛，藍色的眼睛.....人類的眼睛……是Jim的眼睛！  
「綠血妖怪你在幹什麼？放開Jim！」另一個暴躁的聲音在他耳邊響起。  
Spock完全清醒了，他發現自己躺在醫療室，Jim的上半身被他緊緊抱在懷裡。他急忙使勁放開雙手，右手卻吃痛了一下。  
「慢一點Spock，你骨折才剛癒合、別又裂開了。」Jim說。  
「我警告你，你如果又骨折我不會再管你 ，這小子在我這醫務室睡了兩個晚上，趕也趕不走。煩死了！」  
「兩個晚上？我發生了什麼事？」他看著右手綑著醫療用的液態繃帶。  
「你兩天前在外遣小隊探勘的時候，因為地震從高處摔下來，右手骨折，全身受傷流了不少血，偏偏傳送機電力故障，延誤了救援時機。」Jim邊說邊回想起那天Spock被傳送上來時，滿身綠色的鮮血，醫療小組將他抬走時，地上還落著斑斑血跡，怵目驚心。  
「如果是人類流那麼多血恐怕兇多吉少，」McCoy拿著儀器掃描Spock全身 ：「幸好你們瓦肯妖怪有自癒機制，會進入低温睡眠狀態保住性命，但你足足昏迷了兩天......現在你身上的外傷都好了，骨折也幾乎好了90%，如果是人類不會有那麼快的復原力。」  
「我的隊員們是否安康？」Spock問。  
「他們都很平安。」Jim微微一笑。  
Spock看了看Jim說：「艦長我發現你眼中佈有血絲，根據判斷有97.6%的可能是因睡眠不足所導致。」  
「用得著你說嗎？他每天下班就來你病床旁邊工作，有時候就趴在你床邊打個盹。我恨不得給他注射三針鎮定劑把他綑起來丟回他房裡 。」McCoy說。  
「我說了等Spock醒來確定沒事了，我就會回房去睡。」  
「艦長，你對個人健康如此草率的行為十分不合邏輯並違背了星艦生理健康條例第二章第1款第3條規章。McCoy醫師，作為艦長的首席醫療官，你兩天前就應當為艦長執行注射鎮定劑並強制艦長回房的醫療處置，你的行為違反了星艦條例第……」  
「給我閉嘴綠血妖怪！」McCoy不客氣的駡回去：「我他媽真懷念你昏迷那兩天不會說話的日子。」McCoy低頭在PADD簽了一些字、並向一旁的護士交代說：「Spock多留2天觀察。另外立刻給我拿三針鎮定劑過來。」

McCoy下了最高等級的醫療命令，強制要求Jim隔日休假不准工作、且整天不許離開艙房。他原本擔心Jim在房裡會一哭二鬧三上吊 。好在Jim在那三針鎮定劑的藥力下，一覺睡到隔日下午四點、Alfa班次都快結束了才起床。由於不准離房也不准工作，Jim只好看書打發時間、並用複製機給自己弄了點晚餐。他吃到一半突然想問問Spock的情況？於是用PADD傳訊息給Spock。  
「Spock你醒著嗎」  
「是的。」Spock3秒後回覆 。  
「今天身體如何」  
「謝謝詢問。McCoy醫師說我身體機能已恢復95%，估計明日可離開醫療室。你呢？你的精神與體力是否回復到正常水平？」  
「我 睡了二十小時，精神好得不得了[[]現在正在吃東西../ ''''無聊死了-_-」  
「雖然我不認同無聊會致人於死，但我可理解你的譬喻。」  
「你在做什麼？」  
「我亦在用餐。」  
「吃完飯要幹麼//=」  
「由於McCoy醫師不允許我工作，因此我打算閱讀一些科學期刊資料。」  
「陪我下棋吧？我們可以視訊用電腦遊戲線上對打。」  
「那是可接受的。」  
於是兩人用PADD視訊連線下棋 ，Jim看到Spock的氣色已完全恢復，只是右手還裹著液態繃帶有點不便。Jim邊下棋邊笑嘻嘻的說：「明天你離開醫療室，我送你一個出院禮物。」  
Spock抬起一側的眉毛說：「這裡不是醫院，不存在"出院"這個狀態，但我能理解你的意思。只不過我不明白為何要送我禮物？」  
「人類的習俗如果病人身體康復出院了，親友都會送個禮物什麼的，慶祝一下沖個喜氣。」  
「我明白了，謝謝你的心意 。 」  
兩人有一搭沒有一搭的下棋聊天，直到晚上十點McCoy走過來喝令Spock結束下棋提早睡覺，這場視訊下棋才結束。  
「Hi Bones，」Jim要離線之前對McCoy說：「謝謝你照顧Spock，我明天出關了再來找你喝酒。」  
「作你的狗屁夢！」「艦長我強烈反對！」McCoy和Spock幾乎同時回答。

第二天Spock離開醫療室後整天都在科學部檢查外遣小隊取回的岩石樣本，Jim要約他見面卻連一根頭髮也沒瞧見，直到晚上21:00他才來到Jim的艙室門口。  
「抱歉艦長，我今日工作太忙，現在才告一段落。」  
「沒問題，希望你別太累。我有個禮物要送你，快進來。 」  
Spock進去後，看到Jim的桌上放了一個小巧的生物籠，裡面竟然有一隻.....Tribble？  
「Jim......你的桌上為何有一隻Tribble？！ 」  
「記不記得我昨天跟你說這幾天企業號被一群Tribble 搞得雞飛狗跳？」  
「是的，你提及軍需部一位實習船員在Beta-938R小行星購買兩隻Tribble作為給Uhura的聖誕禮物，但因該員不熟悉規章以致沒做檢疫及絕育就將它們帶上船。」Spock不由自主的走向那隻咕咕叫的Tribble，彷彿那隻Tribble有什麼魅惑人心的魔力。  
「是啊，後來還是用Scotty上次的老方法，定位艦上所有的Tribble、給它們照放射線，才阻止它們繁殖，不過最後還是生出了32隻。」Jim苦笑。  
Spock走到了Tribble 面前，著迷地看著那團金色的毛球，原本背在身後的雙手不受控制的伸出來摸著生態籠，似乎恨不得立刻把這團毛絨絨的生物釋放出來。  
「後來我想起來上次Tribble之亂，你好像對Tribble特別著迷，我就跟Uhura要了一隻來養。」  
Spock定了定神、清了一下喉嚨 ：「我....並沒有對此種生物著迷.....雖然它對人類的神經系統似乎有安撫作用.....但我個人並不會受到它們的影響......」Spock邊說邊像被別人附身似的打開籠子，將Tribble小心地抱出來 ，放在胸前輕輕撫摸它鬆軟的毛，只差沒把它抱到鼻子前面用力吸個夠。

看到Spock對Tribble愛不釋手的模樣，Jim忍不住哈哈大笑：「Spock，這就是我要送你的出院禮物啦，很可愛不是嗎？」

-TBC-

註1.本段詩句節取自2020年諾貝爾文學獎得主美國作家Louise Glück 於1992年出版的詩集”The Wild Iris”(野鳶花)。本人才疏學淺若翻譯有bug那都是我的錯,也請好心的小天使指教。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:  
> 本來只是想寫個簡單的fluffy gift fic,  
> 想說12/31搞定當作今年的結尾  
> 結果廢話連篇拖到第三章....  
> 只好等到2021年再更啦-_-  
> 祝大家新年健康平安


	3. chapter_3

瓦肯人(或者只有Spcok)真是全宇宙最口嫌體正直(?!)的種族。他可以冷酷的分析Tibble的生物特性並堅持自己完全不受其外表影響，卻一整晚擼著Tribble的毛屁屁停不下手。  
「那天你在醫療室醒來的時候，」Jim喝著瓦肯茶微笑：「你一直抱著我叫一個名字....好像是Icha什麼的？那是啥意思啊？不會是你以前的愛人吧......(不許你說是)。」  
「Ichaya，是我幼時飼養的寵物。它是一種名為Selah的瓦肯獸，毛皮為金褐色、有尖銳的獠牙，形似地球的熊類 。 」Spock愛憐橫溢的撫著Tribble。  
「哇聽起來怪可怕，你們瓦肯小孩的寵物都這麼嚇人嗎！」  
「他們對飼主很温和並且忠心耿耿，可以保護飼主安全。」  
「所以你那時是夢到它嗎？」  
「是的，當我身體不適或冥想時間不足時，常會做一種墜落的夢境。那天我夢見我從高處落下，掉在Ichaya的身上。」  
「嗯，墜落的夢很多人都會做，通常是身體不舒服或壓力太大的原因，顯然Ichaya帶給你安全平靜的感覺。 不過你把我當作Ichaya也挺好笑。」  
「或許當我夢見Ichaya時恰巧你正在床邊....」Spock沉思了1.7秒：「又或許你同樣帶給我安全平靜的感受。」Spock低頭看著Tribble 。  
「嗯，還有Tribble也是。所以我在你心目中大概就是像Selah或Tribble這種外表毛絨絨的東西。」

「你這句話只有30.5%的正確性，」Spock抬頭看著Jim說：「你帶給我安全平靜的感受並不僅是因為你的外表，而是你的勇敢、智慧、樂觀以及對船員無私的付出與關愛」。

Jim的腦袋突然陷入停頓！他沒想到能從Spock口中聽到這些讚美，這位可是凡事要求100分的完美先生！更別說三個月前Spock還打算掐死他！  
「哇啊......」Jim過了大約30秒才開口：「這真是我這輩子聽過最好的讚美.......謝謝你Spock......」  
「我只是闡述事實。」  
「我小時候聽到的事實可不是這樣，大都是....Jim這臭小子、又闖禍了、爛泥扶不上牆........難怪你媽不要你........你永遠比不上你爸.....之類的。」Jim苦笑。  
「年幼時接收到的批評不一定正確，我幼時99%的人認為我是不完美的瓦肯人，因我有一半人類基因，常受到同儕排擠。」Spock口氣平靜，像在討論天氣。  
「他媽的放屁！你是我見過最完美的人！」Jim脫口而出：「你融合了瓦肯人和地球人的所有優點、你聰明、善良、做事精準有效率 (而且長得又帥) ，是全星聯最好的大副、。」  
「謝謝你Jim，雖然我成年後已學習不需在意他人對我的評論，但你的讚美仍使我愉悅與珍惜。」Spock雖然面無表情，但他那雙深棕色的大眼睛埋藏了太多情緒！天哪，那真是Jim見過最人類的一雙眼睛。誰說瓦肯人沒情緒？那都是騙人的。  
「我一直想問你，你這三個月在企業號工作....開心(happy)嗎？」Jim問。  
「我對於在企業號上的工作感到滿意(satisfy)......」Spock思考了2.3秒：「.....是的，我感到開心。」  
此時Tribble咕咕叫了幾聲，似乎想要移動身體。  
Jim微微一笑：「Spock你放牠散散步吧，你摸了牠兩小時不放手，它毛快禿了。」 Jim伸手接過Tribble，手指無意中(?)滑過Spock修長的手指，令Jim欣慰的是Spock並沒有嫌惡地立即抽回雙手、更沒有把Jim舉起來過肩摔扔向牆壁。  
「Jim，謝謝你送我Tribble，牠是很好的.....科研的物種 。當我受傷期間 ，也感謝你在醫療室陪伴，雖然我認為你因此犧牲睡眠十分不合邏輯。」  
「嗯.....守護........船員是我該做的事 。」

「Bones ，」隔天中午Jim在餐廳與McCoy吃午飯時小聲地問：「昨天晚上Spock稱讚我勇敢、有智慧、樂觀、無私，還說我帶給他安全平靜的感受？你說他是不是喜歡上我了？」  
「叫他下午來醫療室找我報到，他肯定撞到頭沒給治好 。」McCoy邊說邊把Jim盤子裡的甜甜圈拿走。  
「說真的啦， 我還故意不小心摸了摸他的手指 ，他都沒拒絕耶！你知道瓦肯人碰手指是很親密的行為！」Jim把甜甜圈從McCoy的盤子拿回。  
「那肯定是之前手斷了神經沒接好，我現在就叫他去醫療室。」McCoy一口把Jim盤子裡的甜甜圈吃掉。  
「喂那個藍莓口味的.....」Jim大叫：「我搞了很久的代碼才搞出這個口味的耶.....嗚嗚嗚我要哭了Bones你不愛我.....」Jim睜著水汪汪的狗狗眼，餐廳裡不少人轉頭過來看他，有幾個人忍不住偷笑，大家都知道艦長和首席醫療官很愛鬥嘴。  
「省省吧你，把這招留給你的綠血妖精 。上次給你做全套健檢，你知道報告有多少紅字嗎？我懷疑你被食人樹拖走是因為你體脂過高跑得不夠快......」  
「亂講，我每天都有健身 。」  
「 光健身不夠，還要飲食控制。我已經做了你的飲食計劃 ，以後你用複製機要按"艦長菜單"才能點菜，有生菜沙拉、水煮雞肉、水煮蛋、低糖水果、無糖咖啡.......都很美味的。」McCoy露出邪惡的笑容。  
「Bones你沒良心！你要餓死我嗎？我恨你！」  
「抱歉艦長、McCoy醫師，請問我可以坐在這裡嗎？其他座位都已滿座。」Spock拿著餐盤走過來問。  
「 沒問題Spock，快坐下。」Jim看到Spock，立刻破涕為笑。  
Spock優雅的坐在Jim身邊，此時Jim才看到他手裡拿了一大碗沙拉和一大盤的.....藍莓甜甜圈？！  
「Spock……」Jim的藍眼睛閃閃發光：「 你拿了好多藍莓甜甜圈........。」  
「是的，我發現今日有新口味的食品，我認為多嚐試不同食物以攝取各式養份是合乎邏輯的 .....不過我似乎不小心多按了一次複製機，以致份量過多。艦長你要吃一些嗎？」說著拿了兩個甜甜圈放到Jim的盤子裡。  
McCoy冷笑一聲。  
「Spock……」Jim幾乎要流淚了：「我愛你！」  
Spock抬起一側的眉毛。  
「好了我要吐了，」McCoy擦擦嘴站起身：「我要回去工作了。大地精，別給你的金髮藍眼小甜心吃太多甜食，你不會喜歡他的小肚肚的。」  
Spock的眉毛抬得更高了。  
「Bones你不懂，Spock才喜歡圓滾滾的小東西呢！」Jim眉開眼笑的大口嚼甜甜圈。  
「兩個白痴！」  
McCoy駡駡叨叨的離開。

「Spock你別擔心，我不會吃太多，因為明天晚上有跨年派對，Uhura拜託我用代碼做藍莓甜甜圈當派對點心，我才試著做一些嚐嚐味道 。」  
「沒事的Jim ，我明白人類習俗在所謂逢年過節期間會吃一些平常很少食用的點心。」  
「對了說到跨年派對，Uhura說在派對上會公佈那什麼小天使小主人， 然後互送第二個禮物。我超期待的。」  
「看來你很滿意這項活動 。」  
「 是啊！之前聽到覺得很幼稚，後來發現很好玩。可以交換禮物、照顧別人、被別人照顧，感覺很幸福，雖然我不知道我的小天使是誰，也不知道這個人有沒有照顧我......哦⋯⋯不好意思我可以把你的甜甜圈也吃掉嗎 ？」Jim眨著大眼睛、嘴角沾著藍莓醬，指著Spock的盤子，。  
Spock將自己的甜甜圈全放到Jim的盤子裡，神色極其温柔，像是在餵食一隻Tribble (??)。他不太在意明天公佈的答案是什麼，因為他已經找到自己的天使、也找到自己想要永遠守護的人了。

辦跨年派對是很有趣的事 ，畢竟它跟聖誕節一樣，都是以地球為主的聯邦標準太陽計時法，對很多外星種族而言這種所謂"跨年"並不具有實質意義。 不過反正可以放假、可以唱歌跳舞、有吃有喝、有禮物拿，why not？因此大家也都樂在其中。至於遠在外太空星艦上的"跨年"到底要跨什麼時區？Scotty、Chekove、Sulu都提出了不同意見，甚至為了各自地方主義而大吵一架，最後艦長說：「就以舊金山星艦學院時區為準吧。你們再吵我就喝光你們藏在衣櫃裡的蘇格蘭威士忌、俄羅斯伏特加和日本清酒。」在一旁的瓦肯大副聞言兩條眉目豎得老高快飛進瀏海裡，接著三小時後全艦船員的衣櫃都被軍需部搜出了各種私藏酒類充公，船員私下流傳聽到的理由是：「擔心艦長與Tribble不慎誤食酒精飲品 。」

Uhura果然是專業Party Queen，聖誕派對走的是温馨路線、跨年派對完全是狂歡路線。觀景甲板七彩燈光流轉、21至23世紀著名的Happy New Year排行榜冠軍歌曲不停播放。前一天被搜出來充公的各種酒類整晚免費供應 (然而Scotty、Chekove、Sulu似乎默默流著淚，McCoy則慶幸他的酒是藏在辦公桌的抽屜裡。）Jim像花蝴蝶似的整晚在不同的人群裡穿梭。與聖誕派對不同的是，這次有位瓦肯大副跟在他身邊，只要有人企圖往Jim的杯子倒酒，立刻會收到大副令人不寒而慄的眼刀伺候。在最後倒數一小時，Uhura宣布小天使們可以去找自己的小主人送禮物，掀起了活動的高潮。  
「原來是你！」「謝謝你我就知道只有你會送我這種禮物！」「我終於可以找你算帳！送我那什麼鬼東西。」  
Uhura滿意的看著船員們嘻嘻哈哈鬧成一團，心想努力辦這活動果然是值得的。

Jim和Spock同時拿著禮物箱找到了對方：「Spock這是我送你的禮物」「Jim這是你的禮物」。  
兩人互相對看了三秒，Jim終於開口笑道：「別告訴我真有這種巧合。」  
「事實上根據Uhura公佈的結果，有8.2%的比率是這樣的組合。」  
「可是我們兩個⋯⋯這也未免太巧了！」  
「其實⋯⋯我本來抽中的不是你，」Spock說：「是有一天我與Mr.Scott討論工作時，無意中從他口中得知，他是你的小天使。於是我與他互換。Uhura制定的遊戲規則當中並未限制此事。」  
「你⋯⋯為什麼想當我的小天使？」Jim咬了咬下唇。  
「因為⋯⋯我想守護你。」Spock輕聲的說。  
「那我也要向你坦白，其實我抽中的也不是你，本來抽中你的是Bones，我是跟他換的。我的理由⋯⋯跟你的一樣。」  
Spock沒再說話，他眼神温柔、靜靜的看著Jim。  
「我們拆禮物吧！」Jim說。  
Spock得到的是一支非常典雅的瓦肯琴。  
「這是一位瓦肯音樂家留下來的、據說很昂貴的名琴。不暪你說，新瓦肯重建會為了感謝我對瓦肯的幫助，送了我幾樣珍貴的文物，我一直收藏在Pike家裡，包括上次送你的那套古董皇家茶具。反正我也不懂喝茶彈琴，這麼貴重的寶物還是送給你更合適。」  
Spock低頭把玩著那支琴，感受它的音色和觸感：「這把琴質料頂級、製作精細、音色絕佳，雖然使用超過百年，但狀態仍然相當良好，」Spock說著抬起頭、深邃的眼睛望著Jim：「感謝你贈予我這兩項禮物，但我認為這兩項物品，未來仍然是屬於你的。」  
Jim眨眨眼，琢磨Spock這句話的弦外之音。難道⋯⋯他是那個意思嗎？  
「Jim，看看你的禮物吧！」Spock說。  
Jim得到的是一把美麗的匕首。  
「這是我利用幾個行星出產的稀有金屬礦煉造的合金，所製成的匕首。它很輕薄鋒利，可隨意折疊，便於你隨身攜帶。外勤工作時，相位槍不一定是最好用的武器，有些情境下傳統兵器更為便利。例如割斷食人樹的樹藤......」Spock說著忍不住嘴角上揚了五度。  
「壞瓦肯，你笑我！」  
「我只是闡述事實。」Spock的嘴角現在上揚到了二十度。(Jim覺得Spock的嘴唇真的很可愛，粉嫩微翹有點像貓的嘴唇？！不知道親起來是什麼感覺？）  
「你什麼時候偷偷做的這把匕首？」  
「你遭遇食人樹事件後我就開始製作，但一直缺乏某種關鍵的彈性金屬礦，直到前幾天在我們造訪的M級行星上，我終於找到。」  
「就在你爬上的那十公尺的巨石？」Jim突然恍然大悟。Spock如此細心謹慎的人，怎會在沒有安全裝備的情況下隨便爬上一塊高大的巨石呢？  
「是的，我們還未到達前，我從行星探測器就判讀到那顆行星有我想要的金屬礦，所以我才選擇降落在那片礦石區。」  
「Spock⋯⋯」Jim突然衝上前一抱住Spock：「對不起，是我害了你。」  
「Jim，道歉是不必要的，」Spock伸出雙手摟著Jim：「你對這一切並不知情，是我自己不夠謹慎，況且地震也非在我們意料之中。」  
「其實，我上次收到那本紙質書的時候，我就猜到可能是你了。知道我喜歡紙質書的人沒幾個，又精通地球的古董，就你這瓦肯大使的兒子才會懂那麼多地球文物。說什麼在二手商場買到的便宜貨，打死我也不信。」Jim望著Spock微笑。  
「Jim，我可否請求你一事？」Spock的手輕輕撥了撥Jim落在前額的金髮。  
「不管什麼事我都答應你。」  
「這不合邏輯，你尚不知道我的請求是什麼。」  
「也對，說不定你要我以後都不准吃甜甜圈和蛋糕薯條，如果這樣那恕難從命。」Jim笑著說。  
「我在浪漫層面深深被你所吸引，你可以准許我追求你嗎？」Spock說。  
「不可以。」  
「Jim....?!」Spock難掩臉上的震驚和失望，難道他判斷錯誤了嗎？果然他還是不懂人類的情感⋯⋯。  
「你不需要追求我，因為你已經擁有我了，傻瓜。」Jim終於吻上Spock那像貓一樣可愛的嘴唇。

此時在眾人的倒數中，午夜的鐘聲響起，大家互道祝福，迎接新的一年。Jim和Spock心想，他們都獲得了此生最好的新年禮物。

XXXXXX 

番外一.  
(大約三周前)  
例行主管會議結束後，Uhura突然叫住了McCoy和Scott。  
「 有件事想請你們兩位幫個忙。」Uhura說。  
「 可以啊，有什麼好處？」McCoy說。  
「 醫生你這就不對了，只要Uhura開心就是好處。」還是Scott說了句人話。  
「 謝謝你Scott。McCoy你想要好處？當然可以，你可以找艦長拿，我保證他什麼都會答應你。」  
「 妳握了那小子什麼把柄？」  
「那個小天使與小主人的遊戲，我剛看了電腦抽籤結果。McCoy你是Spock的小天使，Scott你是Jim的小天使。」  
「要死了我才不要給那個大地精買禮物。」「Jim？太簡單了我買幾瓶好酒給他 。」  
「不，我受夠他們兩個成天在艦橋上望來望去可憐兮兮的癡情模樣。我想趁這個活動給他們互相表白的機會。 」  
「我懂了，妳要我們跟他們交換？」Scott說。  
「當然要做得有技巧一點，例如無意中讓他們知道，我猜他們一定會要求與你們交換。」  
「 好吧，其實我也受夠Jim那小子成天在我前面唉聲嘆氣，我早知道他品味很差喜歡綠血怪。」  
「 哈哈，你們倆放心，事成之後大家都有好處。我已經開了一個賭盤，賭他們多久會在一起，賭金很高哦！要不要加入啊？」  
Uhura的笑容美麗燦爛。

XXXXXX

番外二.  
(1月4日清晨06:30)  
Jim的鬧鈴響起 ，他打個哈欠，翻了個身打算把頭埋進一個溫暖的懷抱，結果卻聽到一聲慘叫。  
「怎麼了？為什麼Tribble在我床上？Spock？」Jim揉著眼睛，發現原本睡在身邊的瓦肯人不見了，只有一隻差點被壓扁的Tribble咕咕叫。  
「抱歉Ashayam，我提早起床為你準備禮物，我擔心你覺得冷，便將Tribble放在你身邊。」Spock從隔壁艙房走進來。  
「 禮物？什麼禮物？」  
「今天是你的生日。」  
「啊是的，」Jim微笑：「來我床上寶貝，你就是我最好的禮物。」  
Spock坐在Jim的身邊 ，輕撫著他紅潤的臉頰：「 Jim，我明白你並不喜歡過生日，但有件禮物我很想送你。雖然你失去父親、我失去母親，但我們卻在彼此身上找到摯愛，彌補了人生的缺憾。」  
「有沒有人跟你說過，」Jim吻著Spock的手指：「瓦肯人是最會說情話的種族？」  
「沒有，你是第一人 。」Spock微笑。  
「 那麼中校，我命令你每天對我說情話，而且這輩子只准說給我一個人聽。」Jim一根一根慢慢吻著Spock修長的手指，回憶著昨晚這些靈巧的手指在他身上的感覺。  
Spock恨不得立刻壓在Jim的身上，不過現在有更重要的事。  
「 Jim....」Spock收回一隻手 ，從口袋拿出一個小盒子交給Jim：「打開它。」  
「 別告訴我這是訂婚戒指。」  
「瓦肯人並無戴指環的習俗 。」  
Jim打開盒子，那是一顆美麗的藍色寶石。  
「 這是瓦肯特有的寶石，叫做瓦卡雅石。這顆本是我母親配戴的項錬，它除了有美觀及紀念義意，並有微量放射元素可提供定位功能，我想送給你，鑲在你隨身攜帶的匕首上。」  
「你知道對人類來說，把媽媽的寶石送給愛人是什麼意思嗎？」  
「我不清楚人類的習俗，」Spock低下頭吻著Jim的臉頰和眼睛：「我只是想要永遠守護你 。」  
「嗯......謝謝你的禮物，我很喜歡 ......對了還有......今天我生日我想吃多少甜甜圈和蛋糕，你都不可以阻止。」  
「遵命艦長 。」

(AOS- Jimmy生日快樂)  
-Fin-


End file.
